Monster Hunter Freedom Origins Spanish Chapter 01
by Icowa
Summary: And the adventure begins .. in the wonderful world of MONSTER HUNTER FREEDOM.. now available in Spanish
1. Chapter 1

Author :- Icowa

Translator :- Ubathfenome

Notes :- A great big thank you to Ubathfenome for helping in translating my fanfic

into spanish. Though I can't read a word it is in, I'm sure you did a great job translating it

And thank you thank you thank you..

:)

*************

Capitulo 1

*************

El hombre corria a traves de la jungla, sin importarle las pequeñas ramas que le golpeaban en la cara. Nada le preocupaba ahora, excepto la vista de la delgada columna de humo que ascendia hasta el cielo, la delgada columna que venia de su poblado.

No se paro a pensar en que es lo que habia pasado. De todos modos, no le gustaba cuestionarse las cosas. Todo lo que sabia era que tenia que llegar al poblado lo antes posible. Sus piernas empezaban a darle señales de fatiga a su cerebro, pero no se detuvo y continuo corriendo por el puente que daba a la cara oeste del pueblo.

Al entrar en el poblado, solo pudo ver con horror la carniceria que habia a su alrededor. Casas quemandose, cuerpos sin vida por todos lados, tanto quemados como decapitados. El calor generado por las casas ardiendo era intenso, pero la ligera armadura que llevaba, especializada para la caza en las regiones volcanicas, evitaba que se quemase.

Sin pensarlo mucho, empezó a correr a traves de ese infierno, gritando los nombres de todos los que conocia, esperando oir el sonido de sus respuestas, aunque en el fondo supiese que ya nunca lo harian.

"Jasla!! Carriel!! Leanor!! Quien sea!! CONTESTADME!!"

Nombre tras nombre sus pies le guiaron hasta su propia casa. Con lagrimas en los ojos, vio su propia casa ardiendo.

"MAMA!!!!!! SARAH!!!!!!!" rugió derrotado, cayendo sobre una rodilla.

Entonces varias figuras aparecieron en su campo de vision. Veia las figuras borrosas por culpa de las lagrimas, no obstante, la vision de esas figuras evaporó sus lagrimas casi de inmediato, permitiéndole centrarse en ellos con un odio visceral.

Ahora podia ver claramente que habia 6 de ellos, tres de los cuales llevaban antonchas encendidas, y todos ellos mostraban una sangrienta espada en sus manos. Sabiendo que esa gente eran responsables de la destrucción de su poblado, se incorporó y cargó contra ellos rugiendo su grito de batalla.

Una de las figuras le apuntó con un dedo.

"Muchak Nar!"

Las otras cinco figuras se abalanzaron sobre el hombre, pensando que sería una muerte sencilla. Pero el lider quedó sorprendido cuando el hombre, sincronizando un golpe desde su cabeza perfectamente, desenfundó y lanzó un tajo descendente hacia uno de sus hombres. Su compañero trato deseperado de alzar su arma para evitar el golpe, pero no le sirvió para nada.

La gran espada descendió con una fuerza brutal, partiendo la espada y al adversario, por la mitad. Siseando de rabia, el lider dio un paso al frente para unirse a sus compañeros en el ataque al insolente humano.

Los cinco estaban ahora atacando al hombre, pero eran incapaces de golpearle. El era definitivamente un habilidoso guerrero, y no un lento inutil como el resto de aldeanos. Las figuras tenian que deshacerse de este humano antes de continuar con su busqueda.

Uno de los seres lanzó un fuerte golpe al hombre, pero éste plantó firmemente su gran espada en el suelo, bloqueando su golpe con mucha habilidad. Lo siguiente que los sorprendió fue cuando el hombre, usando su espada que seguia clavada en el suelo, saltó sobre ella y plantó una hermosa patada voladora en la cara del lider.

Hubo un sonoro crack cuando la mandibula del lider se partió por la fuerza de la patada. Una de las criaturas lanzó un tajo a la espalda del insolente humano despues de que aterrizase, pero fue frustrado increiblemente cuando el hombre, como si supiese que le iban a atacar por la espalda, rodó hacia atrás en dirección a su espada, pasando bajo el ataque.

Alcanzando su espada, el hombre la sacó de la tierra y, girando su cuerpo en un circulo, creo un pequeño tornado y decapitó a tres de los seres y le cortó el brazo de la espada a un cuarto ser, mandando la mano, que aun tenia la espada agarrada, a volar.

Respirando pesadamente, el hombre avanzó hacia el ser desarmado, que cogió su brazo cortado con su otra mano, siseando de agonia todo el tiempo. La criatura estaba doblada por el dolor y nunca vio la gran espada descendiendo hacia su cuello, acabando con su vida.

Entonces el hombre oyó un sonido tras de si. Intentó recuperar el equilibrio después de su corte descendente, pero sus piernas, que habia sido forzadas hasta el punto de casi romperse por su carrera de vuelta al pueblo, no pudieron moverle lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el daño .

Una espada se deslizó a traves de su espalda y salió por su estómago, la punta estaba teñida de rojo oscuro por su sangre. Gritando de agonia, el hombre blandió su gran espada en un fuerte golpe hacia atrás. La cabeza del lider, que estaba sujetandose la mandibula rota, voló por los aires unos buenos 5 metros mientras que el cuerpo sin vida caía tras el hombre.

Cayendo de rodillas y permitiendo que su gran espada cayese al suelo, el hombre miró con incredulidad la punta de la espada saliendo de su estómago. Mientras gruñia más en desafio que de dolor, buscó con su mano en su espalda, agarró con firmeza la empuñadura, y la partió. Con su otra mano agarrando la punta de la espada desde delante, la sacó de un tirón, gritando de dolor cuando la espada salió por su estómago.

Después de todo esto, el hombre había ido más alla de sus límites, el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Dejandose caer pesadamente con su cara mirando hacia un lado. Las lágrimas que se habían evaporado por su rabia volvieron una vez más.

"Sarah!!" susurro para si mismo.

Entonces cuando su visión empezaba a desvanecerse, vió otra de las criaturas caminando hacia él. Esta criatura era alta, más alta que los seis con los que peleó, pero más delgada. Con escamas verdes cubriendo su cuerpo, una delgada cola balanceandose detrás, la cabeza parecía que habia pertenecido a un lagarto. La única diferencia que pudo observar en su figura era que llevaba un lazo en el cuello con una piedra púrpura sujetándolo, mientras que los otros que combatió estaban espantosamente desnudos.

"Estoy llegando Mama. Espérame" pensó cuando sintió que las suaves aguas de la oscuridad se llevaban su mente.

**************

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, se percató que ya no estaba al aire libre. Ahora estaba en una cueva, con un pequeño fuego ardiendo cerca de él. Girando su cabeza debilmente hacia el otro lado, sus ojos se abrieron y luego se estrecharon con rabia. Pero aún tenía dolor y parecia que su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue un debil gruñido de odio.

El hombre-lagarto que estaba sentado en al otro lado del fuego levantó la cabeza y vió que el hombre estaba despierto. Se levantó. Fue entonces cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de que el hombre-lagarto era en realidad una mujer-lagarto. Caminando hasta su lado, la criatura se arrodillo a su lado y le puso su garra en el pecho, como si sintiese los latidos de su corazón.

Levantando un dedo hasta sus labios, ella siseo, "shh, no hables, estas muy malherido y puede que atraigas a los otros."

"¿Por qué?" pregunto él.

"Tendrás tus respuestas, hombre joven. Pero por ahora, descansa y pronto te diré todo lo que necesites saber cuando estes bien."

Viendo que los ojos del hombre se abrian perplejos, le dijo suavemente, "¿no habias oido anteriormente de mi bondad?"

El hombre se dio cuenta de que no podia decir nada más a causa del dolor, asique movió su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro.

La mujer-lagarto suspiró, "Debí suponerlo, pero no hagas más preguntas, ahora descansa y todo te será revelado cuando llegue el momento."

Pero el hombre no podía descansar, levantó su mano y agarró la de la chica, sorprendiendoles a ambos por la fuerza que aun tenía.

"Mi...gente..., ellos..."

Los ojos de la mujer-lagarto se abrieron con pena y ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"Lo siento mucho, traté de salvar a todos los que pude, pero era yo sola contra muchos. Todo lo que pude salvar fue a los que importaban." Con esas palabras, la mujer-lagarto miró al lado izquierdo de la cueva. Siguiendo su mirada, el hombre vió dos pequeños bultos puestos encima de una pila de suaves hojas secas.

"Los bebes están bien."

El hombre volvió la mirada hacia la mujer-lagarto con sorpresa.

"Pero van a necesitar de tu fuerza."

Entendiendo su significado y aceptando su reprimenda, soltó la mano de la chica y dejó su mano reposar en su costado. Pero aun asi, continuó mirando a la mujer-lagarto, con una pregunta quemándole en la mente.

Como si pudiese leer cada pensamiento de su cabeza, la mujer-lagarto sonrió gentilmente (o al menos tan gentilmente como puede hacerlo una cara tan terrorifica), "Me llamo Lyrexis." El hombre cayó en un profundo sueño.

**********************

Fin del capitulo 1

**********************


	2. Chapter 2

Another new Translated Chapter by Ubathfenome  
A big warm applause to him for his amazing hard work..

he's doing better than I am... LOL!

**********  
Capitulo 2  
**********

* 18 años después *

El sudor empezaba a caer por su cara, la tensión del miedo y la excitación le hacían apretar y relajar las manos en torno a la empuñadura de su espada larga. Sabiendo que podria entorpecer sus reflejos, se forzó a si mismo a respirar pausadamente por la nariz, todo mientras mantenía la espalda firmemente pegada a la corteza del árbol. El bosque estaba en calma por ahora. Demasiada calma. Como cazador experimentado, sabía que todos los animales se habían ocultado en sus madrigueras, sabiendo instintivamente que una Rathian estaba de caza, buscándoles.

Una rama se rompío con un fuerte chasquido detrás del árbol sobre el que estaba apoyado. Su respiración se incrementó inconscientemente y sus manos apretaron con fuerza la espada.

Sin aviso, el sonido de árboles arrancados resonó en torno suyo y rapidamente rodó alejándose del árbol. Medio segundo después, se levantó del suelo y se giró para ver con horror como el árbol en el que había estado apoyado estaba partido en dos. Si no se hubiese alejado, su cuerpo estaría partido junto con el inmenso árbol.

Sujetándo su espada en frente suyo, observó en un tenso silencio como la Rathian se giraba para encararle, mientras que con su pinchuda cola destrozaba varios árboles cercanos en un semicírculo.

La criatura era enorme. Debía de medir al menos 36 metros de largo. En toda su vida, nunca se había encontrado con un Wyvern y su suerte le hacía encontrarse con un especimen tan enorme durante una de sus cacerías. Las verdes escamas refulgían magníficas iluminadas por los pocos rayos de sol que eran capaces de penetrar entre la arboleda.

Pensando para si mismo que con esas escamas se podría hacer una hermosa armadura, el inmenso wyvern abrió sus fauces de repente como si fuese a rugir de rabia por que él hubiese entrado en su territorio. Sabiendo que iba a ser dominado por un rugido de gran intensidad, un método usado por la mayoría de wyverns para aturdir momentáneamente a los cazadores, el cazador se preparó para agacharse cuando rugiese con la espada lista para pinchar o tajar al wyvern. Pero en vez de rugir, el wyvern dijo, "LEVANTATE DORMILÓN!!" Seguido de el distante sonido de una risilla.

Sus cejas se arquearon por la sorpresa y por un momento perdió la calma, "¿¿Huh??"

Entonces de repente, sintió algo arrastrándose por su mejilla, causándole un picor desagradable. Intentó rascarse, pero rascarse significaría sujetar la espada solo con una mano. Lo cual no era una buena idea con una rathian mirándole a traves del árbol partido.

La Rathian parecía sonreirle, "he dicho, QUE TE DESPIERTES!!"

"¿Los wyverns pueden hablar?", pensó para si mismo.

Picor, picor...

No era una buena idea, pero soltó una mano del mango de la espada para darse un cachete en la mejilla izquierda. Como si fuese por lo que la rathian estaba esperando, el inmenso wyvern se lanzó a por él y entonces supo que habia sido un estupido. Entonces de repente fue golpedo por algo suave y blando, pero no podía respirar. Forcejeando ferozmente, se sentó y apartó el molesto objeto de su cara.

Abrió los soñolientos ojos y vió con un creciente enfado a su hermana pequeña, riendo incontrolable a los pies de su cama, sujetando la almohada que habia usado para ahogar a su hermano mayor. El picor debía de haber sido ella haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla, un hábito suyo que le molestaba mucho.

"Neela! ¿Porque demonios has echo eso?"

Más risillas. "Llegamos tarde, Jax. Date prisa y vístete." y con eso, se bajó de su cama agilmente y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, con la almohada aun en sus manos.

"Oh cielos..." Pensó jax para si mismo. Levantó ambos brazos y empezó un bostezo, su mejilla seguía roja de su propio cachete.

Una almohada voló por el aire y le dió en plena cara. La vista de él, con los brazos aun levantados y una almohada en su cara fue demasiado, un torrente de risas salió de Neela que se escabuyó rapidamente por la puerta.

"Voy a matarla un dia de estos" Jax murmuró a la almohada.

**********

Veinte minutos después, Jax estab fuera de casa, vestido con su armadura de Velociprey. Siguió a Neela a través de la pequeña aldea de Pokke. Un sitio bastante decente, pero sin buenos lugares turísticos. Aunque cada día, más y más gente llegaba a esa parte del mundo, atraidos por la gran abundancia de mineral de machalita disponible en las montañas cercanas.

Mirando a Neela que caminaba en frente suyo, no pudo evitar fijarse en lo mucho que su hermanita habia crecido con los años, parecía que había crecido en los sitios adecuados, y era tan agil como un Kelbi. A la edad de 20, ya había llegado a su tamaño adulto, pero aun asi apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Lo cual no era tan sorprendente considerando que él media un buen metro ochenta de altura.

Neela estaba vestida con su amadura favorita de Giaprey. Varias habian sido las veces que él le habia dicho que se hiciese una de Velociprey, pero ella siempre decía que le quedaba mejor el color azulado de la nieve.

Jax bufó para si mismo. Fíate de las mujeres que escojen la moda por encima del sentido común.

Caminando hacia una casa, Jax golpeó la puerta y se encontró con la cara familiar de uno de sus compañeros de equipo que se llamaba Gronicus. Un nombre raro, asi que Neela había empezado a llamarle Gron. Mayor que Neela por media cabeza pero menor que Jax, Gron se distinguía en el equipo por su montaña de músculos, músculos que hacían parecer a Jax esbelto en comparación.

Levantando un enorme martillo que había heredado de su padre, estaba echo de una mandíbula completa de Kut-Ku y era capaz de empuñarla sólo con una mano. Poniéndose el enorme martillo en un hombro, Gron sonrió a Jax y salió de su casa para seguirles calle abajo.

"Entonces, ¿que novedades hay?", pregunto Gron. Aunque no era estúpido para nada, a Gron no le gustaba dar órdenes ni tener que pensar estrategias. Asique se sometía al liderazgo de Jax sin mucho problema.

"No estoy seguro, pero la Anciana pidió que nos reuniésemos con ella hoy por la noche. Espero que no sea otra salida para cazar Giapreys." Jax suspiró, Neela gimió y Gron hizo una mueca al pensarlo.

Estaban casi a finales del otoño, el invierno llegaría pronto y eso significaba que los reptiles que soportaban el frio saldrían buscando comida, lo que podría ocasionar problemas a los ocasionales viajeros o a las manadas de Popos de los que los aldeanos dependían como mano de obra y para el transporte.

Durante los últimos meses, Jax y su equipo no habian cazado nada más que Giapreys y ya se había convertido en poco más que una rutina, haciéndole desear algo más parecido a una Rathian.

Jax suspiró. Sabía que eso no era posible. Nadie había visto ni un solo wyvern desde hacía bastantes años y si no fuese por el martillo Kutku de Gron, se habría imaginado que los wyverns no eran más que un mito que los padres decían a sus hijos para asustarlos cuando desobedecían.

"Jax, si no te acabas la cena del plato ahora mismo, vas a pasar la noche en la tripa de un Diablos." Jax recordó las palabras de su padre, hacíendole sonreir.

Gron le golpeó en un hombro, "Tio, ¿estabas soñando o algo así?"

"Lo siento," murmuró Jax, rascándose la nuca. "Supongo que tendremos que reunirnos con la Anciana más tarde. Vamos a comer algo primero, ¿vale?"

"Claro."

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Neela corría delante de ellos hacia la taverna más cercana. Su amor por la comida era legendario en la aldea Pokke. Y asombrosamente, ella nunca parecía engordar nada. Gron sonrió al verla alejarse.

"Tienes que admitirlo, realmente hay que imaginarse adonde va toda la comida que traga." Ambos sonrieron con esa idea y se acercaron a Neela en la mesa que habia escogido.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos estuviese comodamente sentado, Neela ya estaba pidiendo el último menu en grandes cantidades. Jax gimió. Una vez más, Neela estaba comiendo a costa de su cartera. Gron le dió una amable palmada en el hombro.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de disfrutar de la comida que llegaba en grandes platos, Neela de repente levantó la mirada y se quedó sin respiración. Sorprendidos por su reacción, ambos Gron y Jax se giraron para ver que había causado su reacción.

Un hombre acababa de entrar en la taverna. Esto no era nada nuevo, pero lo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes era que este hombre era alto. Incluso Némesis, el hombre más alto de la aldea con casi dos metros de altura, probablemente apenas llegaría a los hombros del hombre.

Agachándose bajo el marco de la puerta, el hombre entró en el bar. Jax silbó entre dientes al ver la gran espada que llevaba en su espalda. Era una espada increíble, el filo de la hoja parecía de acero templado mientras que el cuerpo tenía un color rojizo oscuro, como si lo cubriesen escamas con rojas venas latiendo por encima, acabando en unos viciosos colmillos de marfil al otro lado de la espada.

Su armadura también era curiosa. El peto se parecía mucho a la piel escamada de una gran cabeza de reptil, seguramente de algún desgraciado wyvern que se cruzó alguna vez en el camino del hombre. Equipado con escamas rojo oscuro, era una intimidante pieza de armadura, con muchas pequeñas y afiladas espinas saliendo de las hombreras y de las rodilleras, completando su naturaleza viciosa. Jax se encontró pensando que sería mejor no hacer enfadar a esa impresionante figura.

Después de examinar su equipamiento, Jax pasó a analizar al hombre. No era viejo para su edad, pero tampoco era joven. Jax imaginó que rondaría los treinta y tantos, era elegante a su manera. Jax se sintió malagusto cuando el hombre echó una mirada sobre toda la taverna mientras estaba en la puerta.

Llevaba el pelo largo, llegando casi hasta la cintura, con pelo largo tras las orejas que llevaba atado en una cola de caballo. En la frente era más corto y parecía la cresta de una ola.

El hombre miró a Jax, se detuvo un momento y luego miró a Neela. Neela sintió una oleada de inquietud cuando la miró, y no pudo evitar temblar un poco, haciendo que se le cayese la cuchara en el plato con un ruido metálico.

Gron miraba a la armadura del hombre con la boca abierta. Timidamente, Gron miró a su propia armadura, echa con piel y escamas de Plesioth. También heredada de su padre, Gron siempre había estado orgulloso de su armadura. Pero cuando la comparaba con la armadura del hombre, Gron no podía evitar sentirse pequeño e inferior.

Echandole una mirada a Neela un poco más duradera que al resto, el hombre se giró como si no tuviese ningun interés y se sentó en una mesa no muy alejada de la de Jax y su equipo, aunque estaba de espaldas a ellos. Sus piernas eran tan largas que cuando se sentó, más bien parecía que se estaba agachando.

Antes de que Jax pudiese mencionar nada al respecto, la puerta de la taverna se abrió de un portazo y entró Black Jack, que parecía llevar una tremenda prisa.

"Convocada una reunión de emergencia, todos los cazadores presentaos en Gremio a paso ligero!!" Gritó y se giró para irse, pero un cazador cercano a la puerta le cogió del brazo.

"¿Que ha pasado?"

Boqueando ligeramente para coger aire, respondió, "una caravana de viajeros fue atacada en el desierto ayer por la noche, sólo uno volvió."

De repente toda la taverna se llenó de susurros y murmullos.

"¿Que les ataco?", preguntó el cazador.

"No estoy seguro de los detalles, pero creo que fue un tiburón de tierra." Con eso, se soltó de la mano del cazador y se marchó en dirección a la siguiente taverna.

Todo el mundo se levantó y se apresuró hacia la puerta. Lo que originó un pequeño caos.

"¿Tiburón de tierra?" Neela miró a Jax y empezó a levantarse.

Jax no perdió el tiempo hablando. Se había levantado y acercado a la puerta, para mantenerla abierta y permitir que Gron y Neela saliesen. Mirando hacia el imponente hombre, vió que seguia sentado donde estaba, como si esto no fuese con él. Jax sólo le dijo una palabra a Neela cuando salió a la calle junto a ellos.

"Cephalos."

******************  
Fin del capítulo 2  
******************


	3. Chapter 3

Author :- Icowa

Translator :- Ubathfenome

Notes :- Another Spanish translation for my fanfic, a Big big thanks to Ubathfenome for taking the time to translate it.. Thanz...

***********  
Capítulo 3

***********

El Gremio estaba lleno de gente. La Anciana, una vieja mujer con un gran sombrero que le llegaba casi hasta el suelo, estaba en una de las mesas, apoyada en su bastón.

Mirando alrededor severamente, dió un golpe con su bastón en la mesa y el silencio reinó en el Gremio inmediatamente. Todos los ojos se giraron hacia ella, esperando a oir las macabras noticias.

La Anciana estuvo en silencio durante un momento, como si estuviese pensando en como explicar las noticias, aunque estaba bien atenta a que Blackjack dejase marchar a cualquiera que no tuviese que ver con la reunión.

"Ayer por la noche," dijo la Anciana con una voz rasposa, yendo directa al asunto, "una caravana viajera que iba por el desierto fue atacada por una criatura."

Los murmullos se expandieron por la multitud.

"Basándonos en la descripción del conductor superviviente de la caravana, creo que la criatura es un Cephalos."

"¿Cephalos?" preguntó un hombre incrédulo desde la ultima fila de la multitud, "Nadie ha visto uno durante los últimos años, eso si es que alguna vez existieron."

"Oh existe, y también los otros wyverns de los que hemos oido a traves de las leyendas." Dijo la Anciana con calma, moviendo la cabeza lentamente con tristeza. "Y parece que veremos más en el futuro."

"Entonces, ¿que vamos a hacer con él?" alguien preguntó.

"Quiero que todos los viajes a través del desierto estén prohibidos a partir de ahora. BlackJack!" llamo.

El robusto arquero se abrió camino a través de la multitud para acercarse a la Anciana. Dándole un breve saludo, se quedó esperando sus órdenes.

"Ten a tu equipo listo para dentro de una hora. Quiero que tu y tus hombres viajeis al poblado de Kyoto y les contéis las noticias, y les informeis de que el desierto estará fuera de los límites para los viajeros excepto para los cazadores hasta que nos hayamos ocupado de esta criatura."

BlackJack empalideció un poco. Ir al pueblo Kyoto significaba que él y sus hombres tendrían que atravesar el desierto.

"No te preocupes amigo mio, no te expondré a riesgos innecesarios. Si teneis una oportunidad con la criatura, no peleéis y escapad de ella, recordad su localización y enviadnosla con uno de tus halcones mensajeros para que podamos tomar las acciones adecuadas."

Respirando mejor, BlackJack saludó y se abrió camino a través de la gente una vez más. Una vez fuera, la multitud reunida en el gremio pudo oirle claramente corriendo y llamando a sus compañeros.

"¿Cuantos equipos tenemos actualmente?" Todos los ojos se giraron inmediatamente hacia la Anciana.

Un hombre alto en el lado derecho de la sala levantó su mano, aunque no era realmente necesario, siendo tan alto como era. Su nombre era Nemesis. Caminando hacia delante, se plantó firmemente al lado de la Anciana, con un extremo de su larga y brillante lanza-pistola sobresaliendo detrás suyo.

Antes de que Jax pudiese decir ni una palabra, Neela les arrastró a él y a Gron a través de la gente y se acercaron a la Anciana. "El equipo de Jax, se presenta para trabajar." Dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa cortes a la Anciana.

La Anciana señaló con la cabeza.

"Los otros equipos están fuera en las regiones volcánicas, cazando Ioprey que estaban interfiriendo en que nuestros mineros sacasen carbón sin sufrir ataques. No esperamos que vuelvan en al menos otra quincena." Informó Nemesis.

La Anciana suspiró para si misma. Que momento más inoportuno para enfrentarse a este dilema, pensó para si.

"Nemesis, ten a tu equipo listo. Te daré las coordenadas de donde fueron atacadas las caravanas. Intentad cazar y matar a la criatura."

Nemesis asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la entrada.

"¿Y que hacemos nosotros, Anciana? Nosotros podemos cazar al Cephalos también."

"Neela!" Jax siseó entre dientes.

Neela le dió un codazo en el estómago. "Podemos con ello." Le susurró en respuesta.

La Anciana les miraba atentamente, como si les estuviese midiendo para la tarea. Parecía como si fuese a mover la cabeza en desacuerdo, cuando un movimiento cerca de la puerta del gremio captó su atención.

Como si hubiese recibido algun tipo de señal, la Anciana dió un pequeño suspiro que pareció venir de sus pies.  
"Jax, ¿cuanto tiempo necesitais para preparar vuestro equipamiento?" preguntó.

Pensando en la pregunta, Jax imaginó las raciones y provisiones que necesitarían para preparar la cacería una vez que estuviesen armados y acorazados. "Media hora, Anciana, eso es todo cuanto necesitamos."

"Bien, recoge las provisiones que necesites de Laura y dirigíos a la zona 8 del desierto."

"¿Zona 8? ¿No vamos a ir con Nemesis esta vez?" preguntó un confundido Gron. Claramente sentía que la superioridad numérica era una ventaja al combatir algo a lo que no se habían enfrentado nunca.

"No, quiero que tu y tus compañeros reconozcáis la zona 8 para evitar posibles encuentros con los Cephalos. Estoy planeando en mandar mensajes a las otras aldeas para usar esa ruta en el futuro y evitar cualquier incidente con las criaturas. El Invierno llegará pronto y necesitamos una ruta segura y de confianza para que lleguen las provisiones de otras aldeas."

La cara de Neela cambió. Estaba esperando una oportunidad para usar sus habilidades en una cacería real. Justo como Jax y Gron sentían, cazar Giapreys y Velocipreys estaba agotando su paciencia.

Jax le dió una compasiva palmadita en la espalda, sabiendo exactamente en lo que estaba pensando. "Vamos."

Neela le dirigió una sonrisa forzada a Jax y los tres se giraron para dirigirse a la puerta del gremio.

******************  
Fin del Capítulo 3  
******************


	4. Chapter 4

there have been reviews on my stories and comments and all.  
but I have yet to figure out how to reply to these same reviews at this site.

so if anyone just wanna come in and encourage me to continue writing or just chit chat with me.  
or stuff, please go to this site..

just register and account and we can all chat..

:)

cheers ya all..

fanfiction dun allow me to post site addresses here for some reason so here is how you can get in touch with me..

go search at google for Skies of Croda

click on the link

Forums.  
Skiesofcroda.  
com

Click "Forums"

scroll down until you see "creativity"

and look for my fanfic there, my ID there is also icowa..

cheers ppl.. 


End file.
